


Pretty Please

by ivysleague



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivysleague/pseuds/ivysleague
Summary: Valentina Carvajal is an aspiring actress and part time model trying to make it big in Hollywood. For the entirety of her life she has been living with a secret and one night she decides to act on it. Luckily for her there is a place that specializes in what she needs to find that sweet release.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 35
Kudos: 222





	Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone watched _Hollywood_ on Netflix? It's a pretty great show and also an inspiration for this piece I've written. None of the characters in that show are in this, it only has similar themes. I hope you enjoy it!

Valentina stands on the sidewalk on a dimly lit street not far off of Sunset Avenue. She knows she must look a sight, standing outside the rundown building, distress written all over her face. She eyes the building in front of her skeptically as she bites her lip. 

She and her fiancé had moved to Los Angeles not too long ago, both chasing their wild extravagant dreams. Valentina, feeling isolated and vulnerable and a little tipsy, had confided to the photographer of her shoot something so personal she had never breathed a word of it to any other living soul. 

Valentina didn’t know what compelled her to insinuate to him where her interests seem to lie in that musty bar where they were celebrating the successful end of her photo op. Ice had shot through her veins when he made an outright statement about what she had been alluding to. The fear she felt was like nothing else she ever experienced before and she waited for the look of disgust or a sneer as he blackmailed her into doing something demeaning for him. It never came.

Instead he smiled at her and assured her she isn’t alone. He told her about this place that helps women in her predicament. He knows of it because he goes to a similar place that does the same thing for men. Without thinking she accepted the crudely written details on a cocktail napkin and promised she’d give it a try. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that she’s here…

A couple walks past her, giving her odd glances. Valentina tilts her head down to hide her face and quickly turns to walk towards her car parked up the street. She slows her pace and looks over her shoulder. The couple round the corner of the street, leaving her alone on the deserted sidewalk. She bites her lip again. 

Summoning all of the courage she has, she spins on her heel and marches up to the building she was loitering outside of, and pushes past the entrance. As soon as she’s inside, she looses all of her nerve and freezes. Her eyes go wide as she looks around, astonished by the elegant decorum of such a place.

“Hello, Miss. May I help you?” A voice rings out, pulling her away from her appraisal of the interior.

Valentina jumps a little, not having registered the young woman behind the counter when she first entered. She opens her mouth to respond, then quickly closes it. Her eyes glance over to the door then back to the young lady. It’s not too late for her to leave. She can still get herself out of this before she does something she’ll regret.

“Miss? Is everything alright?” The lady asks again. Her eyebrows crease as she regards Valentina.

“Uh,” Valentina stutters out as she glances to the door again. She’s stuttering. She never stutters, and she’s stuttering now. Her sister would berate her for such an unbecoming verbalization.

“Alice, why don’t you take a break? Go see if any of the other girls need assistance.” A woman orders as she enters from the back into the lobby.

The young lady nods and leaves quickly to do as she’s told. Valentina assess the woman behind the counter now. Her gray-silver hair is pulled up into an elegant bun. Her sharp dark honey eyes sit above firm cheekbones and creasing lines. Even with the evidence of aging, the woman is a sight to behold. Valentina can only imagine how gorgeous the woman must’ve looked in her prime.

“Young lady, is there something we can do for you today, or do you plan on standing in the middle of my lobby for the rest of the night?” The woman’s authoritative tone pierces through the silence that’s enveloped them since the girl, Alice, left the room.

“Um…”

“ _Um_?” A well-defined eyebrow arches. “Young lady, come here please.”

Valentina blushes as she stumbles forward to the desk. Her face gets redder as the woman carefully examines her from head to toe. When their eyes meet again, Valentina does her best not to glance away, and to hold the gaze even though she’s feeling like she’s on display. She lets out a shaky breath as she pulls her shoulders back and juts her chin out, trying to look more confidant than she feels.

The woman smirks at Valentina’s change in demeanor. “You know this is a spa, right?” Valentina nods her head mutely. “And you know what our spa offers?” Another nod. “Well then, what can I do for you tonight?”

Nerves crawl back up Valentina’s neck. This is it. Now or never. “I would like a massage, please.”

The woman nods her head slowly. “Just a regular message? Or are you looking for a feature?”

Valentina’s brain nearly combusts. “A feature?”

The woman smirks again. “Yes, hunny, a feature. A full length massage with a little extra… pizzazz.”

She nods. “Yes. I would like a feature, please.”

The woman nods and gathers Valentina’s information. She leaves to the back and comes back few minutes later to hand her a card with a room number on it. Valentina moves to pull out money from her clutch, but the woman stops her.

“No, we don’t do that here. There’s a boutique on Fountain Avenue. There, you will drop off a garment to be tailored. When you pick up the garment, you will pay your for the services of being tailored.”

Valentina nods. “Okay. So I go to the boutique and I have clothing tailored. Or may I buy something instead?”

The woman shakes her head. “No. You go to the boutique and you tell them you have a _garment to be tailored_. If you wish to buy something, that is of your own volition, but it does not get included with the tailoring services you will need to pay for. Do you understand?”

She nods again. “Yes, I believe I do.”

“Not to worry. On your way out, Alice will hand you a card with all of the information you will need.” She gestures for Valentina to walk through the doorway, but stops her before she can make it past. “Oh, and Miss Carvajal? You will have a week to pay your fees. After that, you will not like the consequences.” She makes it a point to snaps the ledger closed.

Valentina eyes the book, thinking about all of the information she’s given the woman and shudders lightly. For the millionth time that night she wonders if she’d made the right decision. She nods at the woman and turns to walk briskly through the doorway.

She locates her room and enters it quickly, shutting the door behind her firmly. She expels a breath as she leans her forehead on the wooden frame and tries to get her nerves under control.

“Are you okay?” A sultry voice asks behind her.

Valentina jumps and spins, bracing her back against the door. Her hand is on her chest while the other clutches the card in her hand in a death grip. At this point, she’s honestly surprised she hasn’t had a heart attack yet.

There, standing in the middle of the room is a young woman, no more than twenty-four, wearing a long black silk robe decorated with a floral pattern that looks expensive and of eastern design. Her dark chocolate eyes peer at Valentina quizzically. There’s an amused tilt to her full pink lips, a type of smile that is seemingly familiar, as if the young woman already knows Valentina. It both calms her and puts her on edge. 

The young woman’s dark, nearly black hair is loose, curtaining her shoulders in soft, barely-there waves. It throws Valentina off kilter, the way it cascades so freely. It’s not styled, it’s natural. As if the young woman had showered and let her hair dry on its own, only running a brush through it. There’s something intimate about it. It’s not very often Valentina sees a person so comfortable and at ease around her. She feels like she’s intruding on this woman’s downtime. As though she barged in right before she was about to go to bed.

That is obviously not the case considering where they are. Valentina’s insides twist when she realizes that is just how the woman looks. She’s gorgeous. She’s a divine being.

A dark eyebrow quirks playfully at Valentina. “Is that a no?”

“Um,” Valentina utters. She nearly kicks herself. Again with the stuttering. She shakes her head to clear it and gives a grimace that is meant to be a smile. “Sorry. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” The woman asks again. Her voice has a lilt to it. It’s teasing and sultry, and it makes Valentina shudder.

“Yes. I’m okay. I’m just… I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

The woman lets out an airy laugh. Her head tilts back slightly and Valentina admires her taut neck and the way her collarbones protrude tastefully. She tries not to let her eyes drift lower to the bit of cleavage that peeks out from the neckline of the robe, but it’s no use. 

The woman clears her throat and Valentina snaps her eyes back up to see a smirk being aimed at her. She blushes at having been caught and stiffens further. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

“You’re here for a massage, aren’t you?” The gorgeous enigma asks as she saunters forward towards Valentina. 

She nods as she holds her breath. The woman stops in front of her, barely leaving any room between them. Her chocolate brown eyes roam Valentina’s features. It’s delicate, the way she assess her. There’s no judgement or scrutiny. The gaze is soft, like velvet pouring over her. Again, Valentina is thrown off by the feelings this woman is bringing forth in her. The serene permeating her mind juxtaposes with the storm raging in her veins.

Slowly, the woman traces the back of her finger from her jaw down to her chin and cups it. It’s a gentle hold and Valentina does her best not to fall into it. Her breath hitches as brown eyes linger on her lips.

“Then let’s start with a massage.” She murmurs. 

She releases Valentina’s chin to take her hand and gently pries the card from the tight grip Valentina still had it in. The beauty tugs Valentina away from the door and over to the king sized bed in the middle of the room. She gracefully climbs onto it, resting on her knees and pats the spot next to her when Valentina doesn’t join her.

Stiffly, the brunette sits down. She leaves an ample amount of space between them. Another airy chuckle leaves the woman and she bites her lip. She scoots closer to Valentina and moves her hand up to her hair, removing the pins and releasing her hair in waves from her updo. She shakes out light brown hair with her hand, effectively mussing it. 

Valentina watches her with hooded eyes. The woman tucks some of her hair behind her ear as she locks eyes with her.

“You know, if I’m going to give you a massage you’re going to have to remove your dress.” She says in a seductively low voice.

Valentina gulps. “Right. Is there something I should change into? A robe maybe?”

The woman chuckles again. “Normally, no. The goal here isn’t to remain clothed. However, if you really want to wear a robe…” She stands and her hands move to unfasten the knot on her hip. Valentina watches with rapt attention as the woman slides the silk robes off her shoulders, revealing more tanned skin. “…you can borrow mine.”

She carelessly drops the clothing next to Valentina and stands in front of her in a black lingerie set, complete with a garter belt. Unhurriedly, the woman steps forward and places both her knees on either side of Valentina. She’s keeps her hips raised as she waits for Valentina to give the green light.

Unsure of what to do, Valentina remains stoic. The woman doesn’t say anything as she traces her fingers along the brunette’s jawline. Finally, Valentina finds the courage to place her hands on the woman’s hips. She lets out a shaky breath when she feels her soft skin beneath her touch.

“Are you okay?” The woman asks softly.

“Yes. I just… I never thought I’d get to have this.” Valentina manages to get out.

The woman tilts her head to the side and her expression turns to one of understanding and empathy. She cups Valentina’s face with both of her hand and brings their lips together. A gasp escapes Valentina at the feeling of another woman’s lips on hers. The sensation is altogether different than what she’s used to. It’s invigorating. It’s everything.

Certain of what she wants now, Valentina kisses back with a new flame. A spark that’s finally been ignited after so many years of lying dormant. With a newfound confidence, she nips at the woman’s bottom lip, emitting a moan from her. She seizes the opportunity and slip her tongue into the enchantress’s mouth.

Her hands grips the smooth skin and pulls down, fusing the women’s lower bodies together in a way that makes Valentina’s abdomen coil. Valentina pulls away from the kiss and moves down to the taut neck she was admiring earlier. She suckles and nips at the skin burning beneath her lips, encouraged by the moans. Her hands begin a swaying motion, coaxing the woman above her to grind herself into Valentina’s lap. When she moves her lips down to the cleavage poking out from the bra, the woman pulls her away.

“Wait, wait, wait.” The woman pushes at Valentina’s shoulders as she catches her breath.

Confused, Valentina raises an eyebrow as she moves her hand to the toned abdomen in front of her. She slides it up slowly until she reaches the lining of the bra. A hand shoots out to stop her from going any further. The woman grips both of Valentina’s hands, keeping them suspended away from her body.

“This is supposed to be about you.” The woman chides, although she doesn’t sound the least bit reproachful.

Valentina moves forward, skimming her nose along the woman’s neck. “I thought this is supposed to be about what I want.”

Her throat bobs as she gazes into Valentina’s eyes when the brunette pulls back to look at her. Suddenly she smiles and lets out a gravelly chuckle that shoots straight to Valentina’s core. “You have certainly gained confidence.”

She lets go of Valentina’s hands and begins unzip her dress. She stands and pulls Valentina with her and lets the clothing fall to the floor. Valentina blushes as the woman’s eyes devour her body. A yelp escapes her when she’s pushed back on the bed. The woman is on top of her instantly causing Valentina’s brain to short-circuit at the feeling of their bodies being pressed against each other so fully.

Before she can be pulled into another kiss, Valentina moves her head back. “Wait. What’s your name?”

She’s given a brilliant pearly white smile. “Juliana.”

Valentina pulls back again when the woman moves forward to kiss her. “Is that your real name.”

She’s met with a throaty laugh. “Yes, Valentina. It is my real name.”

Valentina smiles the she hears her own name roll off the woman’s tongue. She wonders how she knows but figures it must’ve been given to her ahead of time. 

“Juliana…” She whispers as she grins at the woman above her.

Juliana smirks and grinds her hips down onto Valentina who lets out a strangled moan. “May I kiss you now?”

Valentina nods and their lips finally crash together again. Juliana brings Valentina up to a sitting position and moves her hands to unclasp her bra. Tossing it across the room, she dips her head forward and takes a nipple into her mouth.

A moan rips through Valentina’s throat at the sensation and she feels a gush of wetness flooding her underwear. Her hand tangles in dark hair as the other digs into a naturally tanned hip. Juliana releases her nipple with a pop and moves to the other one, making sure it gets the same attention as the first. She swirls her tongue around it before flicking the perked bud back and forth. Lightly, she tugs on it with her teeth, earning another moan, before sucking it into her mouth and releasing it.

She shoves Valentina back down and moves to unclasp her own bra. Valentina watches in amazement as beautiful tanned nipples come into view. Her mouth waters and she moves forward to latch onto them with her mouth.

A firm hand stops her and shoves her back down. Valentina makes a noise of complaint but it stops short when Juliana grabs at her underwear. She watches enraptured as the tantalizing woman moves her hips down to settle on Valentina’s knees, and yanks the garment down to where their bodies meet. Still gripping the underwear firmly, she leans down to breathe in Valentina’s scent. The brunette releases a groan as she drives her hips up, but Juliana backs away with a cheeky smile.

She stands at the edge of the bed and pulls the underwear off of Valentina completely, leaving her bare and laid out on the bed. Valentina, for her part, keeps her legs closed, not yet willing to be that vulnerable. When Juliana moves to get back on the bed, Valentina stops her, planting her feet firmly on her abdomen.

“Yours, as well.” Valentina commands as she looks pointedly at Juliana’s underwear.

The goddess before her released a disbelieving huff as she quirks her eyebrow. “I usually keep mine on.”

“Oh,” Valentina says lightly. She moves to get up, bringing her feet lower so she can sit up as she points at her discarded underwear. “Should I just put mine back—”

Juliana grips her calves and pulls them back up, effectively knocking Valentina on her back again. She shakes her head at the brunette as she trails her fingers along the edge of her underwear. She eases out of them slowly, making a show of it. Valentina can do nothing but watch in awe at the gorgeous expanse of skin before her.

She looks back up to meet chocolate brown eyes, and gives her a pleased smile. As a reward she opens her legs wide, displaying herself fully to Juliana. For the first time since this whole thing has started, it seems like Valentina has gained the upper hand. Juliana stares at her dripping sex looking dazed.

Valentina smirks and she slides her hand to the junction of her right thigh. “Are you okay? Should I take care of this on my own?” She asks as her fingers edge dangerously close to her wet center.

This seems to snap Juliana out of her trance. She growls as she yanks Valentina’s hand away and moves to cover the brunette’s body with her own. This causes Valentina to moan loudly. Juliana’s thigh presses against her just right and she feels the arousal of the woman on her own thigh. God, it feels wonderful. Unlike anything Valentina has ever experienced before.

Their lips crash together heatedly and their tongues swirl around each other in a way that’s more familiar than it should be. Juliana angles herself off of Valentina while pushing her own thigh into her more firmly, and starts rocking her hips forward. 

Valentina’s hand moves from Juliana’s hip to grasp at her backside. She feels herself getting wetter at the feeling of the plump flesh under her touch and squeezes it with a strong grip. It earns a moan from Juliana, and it forces Valentina to pull her back from the kiss to try and get some air into her burning lungs.

Juliana pulls her thigh away from Valentina’s center only to replace them with her skillful fingers. Valentina groans as Juliana glides through her soaked folds. She focuses her attention on the swollen clit, and rubs generous circles on the sensitive bundles of nerves.

Valentina cries out and her hand flexes on Juliana’s backside. Her other hand leaves her hip and tangles in dark hair, bringing Juliana’s lips back to her own. She groans and bites down on her upper when Juliana changes the pace and motion she’s set on Valentina’s clit unexpectedly. 

She feels herself getting close to the edge and her moans becomes breathless whimpers. Juliana must sense her reaching the edge because she increases her ministrations. Valentina clutches onto her for dear life as she’s about to fall over the edge. Part of her is disappointed this will be over soon. That she won’t know what it’ll feel like to have Juliana’s fingers inside of her and to come on them, but beggars can’t be choosers. She’s lucky to even get this to begin with, and it really is everything.

She knows it was coming, but it still hits her out of nowhere. A loud moan rips through her throat as an electric current courses through her veins. Her body arches up into Juliana’s as the woman rides her though her orgasm. With every pass of her fingers, Valentina pulsates more and more until she finally falls limply back onto the bed. 

She gasps for air as she begins to come down. Juliana slows her fingers to a stop, then gently cups her, causing Valentina to whimper at the sensation. The goddess above her begins peppering her neck and chest with kisses, drawing out a giggle from Valentina, who releases the hold on her hair in order to trace her palm along a strong tanned back. She keeps her other hand firmly on Juliana’s offensively generous backside.

Juliana pulls back to look at her. Her brown eyes hold an unspoken question as she gazes softly into Valentina’s eyes. The brunette smiles at her, feeling uninhibited and satisfied, and pulls Juliana in for a resounding kiss. It’s deep, and full, and it says everything Valentina cannot put into words.

She pulls back buries her face in the crook of Juliana’s neck, breathing the woman in. She knows she shouldn’t be taking comfort in her embrace, but when Juliana presses a delicate kiss on her head and settles into her more securely, she sighs and holds her tighter.

They couldn’t be lying there for more than a couple of minutes when Juliana begins stirring. Valentina tries not to let the disappointment engulf her, but knowing it’s all about to be over causes a flood of emotions to flow through her. 

She’s thoroughly surprised when the hand that’s still cupping her moves with purpose. Deft fingers traces up her drenched folds to seek out her overly sensitive bundle of nerves. Valentina jolts at the touch and squeezes her eyes shut as she bites into Juliana’s shoulder to taper down a moan.

The fingers move downward and tease at her entrance. This time, Valentina releases the flesh trapped between her teeth to let an unrestrained moan resonate through her chest. She finally releases Juliana’s backside only so she can wrap her legs around her waist and pull her in closer.

“Please, Juliana. I need to feel you inside of me. Please.” She begs as she stares up into beautiful chocolate orbs.

Juliana wastes no time as she slips two fingers into Valentina. An astonished groans tumbles from her lips as her forehead rests against Valentina’s and her eyes screw shut.

“Oh, my god, Valentina. You’re so wet.” She pumps her fingers into her once and groans again. “And so tight. You’re clamping around my fingers so good, baby.” 

Valentina whimpers at the outright dirty words pouring out of Juliana and feels herself gushing onto the gorgeous woman as she begins thrusting into her steadily. She doesn’t know if Juliana is even registering what she’s saying to Valentina, especially the term of endearment that most likely tumbled out on accident, but Valentina doesn’t care. She’ll give whatever she needs to just to hear Juliana praise her again.

“How good?” She breathes out. Juliana looks up at her questioningly. “How good do I feel?”

Juliana realizes her slip up and looks at Valentina torturously. “Valentina…”

“Can I tell you how you feel?” Valentina gasps out as Juliana slams into her a little harder. “You’re filling me up so good. God, Juliana, I’ve never felt this full before. You feel unbelievable.”

Juliana crashes her lips into Valentina’s and bites down hard on her full bottom lip. The brunette cries out as she moves her hips in time with Juliana’s thrusts. She starts to feel it again. It’s slowly creeping up on her and her hips get erratic as she clenches tighter onto Juliana’s fingers.

And just like that it’s ripped away from her. 

“No!” She sobs out as Juliana pulls out of her and separates their bodies.

Her breath catches in her throat as Juliana smirks at her and begins kissing down her body. When she finally reaches her goal her dark eyes look up at Valentina though long eyelashes. Valentina can do nothing but maintain eye contact as Juliana slowly inches forward and takes a long tantalizing lick up her entire length. Valentina’s jaw drops as she does it again, this time, the tip of her tongue flickers against her clit, causing a whimper to fall out of the brunette.

Juliana spreads Valentina’s lips apart and licks into her again. Her tongue dips into Valentina’s drenched center and she begins thrusting into her with the strong muscle. The blue eyed woman falls onto her back and closes her eyes shut as she tangles her hand into dark locks. Never mind everything else she’s experienced before. This is something she never believed would happen to her.

“You’re delicious. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop tasting you.” Juliana murmurs, and it sends Valentina into a frenzy.

She feels Juliana guide her tongue back to her sensitive bud and her eyes shoot open as she feels three fingers enter her suddenly. She lets out a loud yelp and Juliana immediately snaps her head up to look at her.

“Are you okay?” Concern is written all over her face as she begin to slip her fingers out.

Valentina shoots her hand down to stop her from taking them out fully. “I’m fine. I wasn’t prepared for how good…” She shakes her head and aches for Juliana to understand.

She does. She smiles at Valentina reassuringly as she begins to work her fingers again. Valentina’s grip on her wrist tightens as she encourages a rougher, unyielding pace. Juliana complies easily slamming her fingers into her harder as she resumes working her tongue against her clit.

The familiar feeling of release is fast approaching Valentina. She lets go of Juliana’s wrist to bury her hand in her hair again while the other grabs the bedsheets in a tight grip. She shouts Juliana’s name as she topples over the edge for the second time that night.

Every nerve is alight as her orgasm crashes over her. Juliana helps her ride it out, wave after wave. Her tongue and fingers are relentless as she makes sure to pull every sensation she can out of Valentina. 

When Valentina finally collapses back onto the bed, she feels slightly dizzy. She squeezes her eyes shut and clenches herself onto Juliana. She takes a few deep breaths and her muscles finally relax.

Slowly, Juliana pulls out of her and kisses her way up her body. She connects their lips in a heady kiss. Valentina moans when she tastes herself and sucks Juliana’s tongues into her mouth. Her hands finally roam freely on the woman’s intoxicating body. Valentina cups her breasts with her hands and pulls at her nipples softy, earning a moan from Juliana. She smirks as she trails a hand down Juliana’s tense abdomen and towards the wet heat she knows is waiting for her. Before she can reach her destination, a hand shoots out to stop her. 

She pulls back from the kiss to look at Juliana. “What’s wrong?”

Juliana shakes her head at Valentina. “Nothing. It’s just that you have about fifteen minutes left, do you really want to waste that?”

“Who says it’ll be a waste?” Valentina challenges. She tries to free her hand, but Juliana’s hold her strong.

Juliana sighs. “Look, this is supposed to be about you.”

Valentina raises an eyebrow at her. “And I thought this was supposed to be about what I want.”

Juliana clenches her jaw, and Valentina decides she’s doesn’t want this opportunity taken from her. She brings her left hand down in between their bodies and cups Juliana. A surprised breath leaves Juliana as she stares at Valentina with wide eyes.

She recovers quickly. Far too quickly for Valentina to figure out what to do down there, and leans back on her knees so she can pull the hand that is cupping her away. Her hold on Valentina’s wrists are secure as she gives Valentina an unimpressed glare.

“Valentina. _No_.” Juliana tone is firm, leaving no room for argument.

Valentina argues anyway. “Why not?” Juliana clenches her jaw again, but doesn’t say anything so Valentina continues. “I know you want this too. I felt you.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. It’s a body natural reaction to these types of sensual encounters. It happens all the time.”

Valentina bites the inside of her cheek and tries not to let the disappointment show on her face, but she knows it’s no use. She looks away and tries to control her breathing. She wants to make sure her voice doesn’t falter when she tell Juliana to get off of her so she may leave.

She feels the hold on her wrists loosen slightly and looks up to see the hard look on Juliana’s face has softened exponentially. It irritates Valentina further. She doesn’t want pity, she wants to leave so she can lick her wounds and be glad she got this, whatever this is, out of her system. 

“Can you get off of me so I can leave, please?” She asks, looking past Juliana’s shoulder and not at the chocolate eyes that are trained on her.

“Val…” Juliana whispers pleadingly. 

Valentina’s eyes slide over to lock with Juliana’s. The woman looks more dejected than Valentina expected her to be, but she doesn’t want to dwell on it. The nickname does light a small flame in Valentina, but she’s not going to give in to her.

“What do want from me?” She asks emotionally. She feels herself shaking a little bit. Everything begins to feel a bit overwhelming as the weight of her actions slowly catch up with her. “Please get off. Please.”

Juliana lets go of her hands, but doesn’t move off of her. Instead she leans down, resting one hand above Valentina’s shoulder as her other cups the back of Valentina’s neck. She brings the brunette in for a bruising kiss. Valentina falls into it more easily than she cares to admit. She pours all of her emotions into the kiss and anchors herself to Juliana.

A few tears escape, but she feels Juliana gently wipe them away. When she finally calms down she pulls away from the kiss. She opens her eyes to see brown eyes already gazing at her softly. She moves forward and pulls her in for another kiss. She doesn’t have much time left, if she can’t do want she really wants, then she’s at least going to get this.

The kiss is heated and charged. Juliana rolls her hips into Valentina, and she responds by wrapping her legs around the dark haired woman. She kiss her more fiercely, sliding her tongue along her bottom lip.

Juliana moans when they tongues meet, and pull back to look at Valentina. Her eyes are hooded and her breathing is shallow. Valentina knows she’s full of it and wants to call her out on it, but Juliana speaks up before she can.

“What is it you want, exactly?”

Valentina rolls her hips up. “I want to feel you. I want you to come.”

Juliana nods as she grows contemplative. “Okay, you’ll get what you want, but it’s going to be on my terms, not yours.”

Valentina’s eyebrows shoot to her hairline. She was not expecting that. Her body buzzes in anticipation as Juliana kisses her again and pulls back fully. She grips the back of Valentina’s knees, spreads her legs further apart and pushes them up. She slides her own knees apart and settles herself firmly onto Valentina.

Unprepared for the sensation, Valentina lets out a deep moan. Juliana feels good. So good, and so very wet against her. It knocks the breath right out of Valentina’s lungs. Juliana grinds into her, pulling a moan out of both of them as they slide against each other.

And just like that, Juliana sets off on a brutal pace. Her nails dig into Valentina thighs with every roll of her hips. She tilts her head back as she lets go of her restraint. The brunette is torn between watching the gorgeous creature come apart on top of her and the tantalizing way their clits look pressing against each other. It’s overwhelming in the best way possible. 

Valentina tears her eyes away from their slick centers and snaps her eyes shut. There’s a wet noise that permeates through the sounds of their moans and the bed creaking, and it causes a tightening in Valentina’s lower abdomen. It accompanies every motion of Juliana’s hips as they drive into her.

She opens her eyes and sees Juliana staring at her chest. She looks down to she her breasts bouncing with every thrust. Valentina looks back up at Juliana with a smile as she grabs them and squeezes before releasing them with an extra bounce.

Dark eyes flicker up to meet Valentina’s. She shivers at how hungry Juliana looks. Eager to feel more of her, Valentina pulls Juliana’s hands away from her thighs and on to her chest. Juliana groans as she pinches her nipples and tugs, emitting a moan Valentina.

She leans forward, resting her hands on either side of Valentina and pulls her in for a sloppy kiss. Her dark hair curtains over them, and Valentina does her best to get it all over one side. She tucks some behind Juliana’s ear and cups her jaw to bring her in for another kiss.

“Are you close?” Juliana asks in a strained voice.

Valentina is, but she doesn’t want to say. She’s afraid Juliana will get her to finish and not allow herself to.

“Are you?” She pants out.

Juliana nods tensely. Valentina smiles as she cups Juliana’s backside encouraging her hips to move quicker, harder. Juliana whimpers as she buries her head into Valentina’s neck. Her body is taut. She’s holding back, and Valentina is having none of that.

She pulls Juliana’s head back up to look at her. “I want you to come.”

Juliana’s eyebrows furrow and her shakes her head. “Not until you do.”

“I’m going to. Trust me, I am. I want you to come first.”

Juliana shakes her head again as she closes her eyes. Valentina peppers kissing all over her face and holds her close. She waits for Juliana to open her eyes again before she presses their foreheads together.

“Come for me, baby.” Valentina whispers. “Please, Juls. I need to feel you.”

That does it. Juliana’s body shudders as she lets out airy whimpers. Her body going rigid as she tries to keep her pace. Valentina holds her closer and gasps when she feels Juliana’s release spilling onto her, mixing in with her. She lets out her own moan as her third orgasm ripples through her. 

Her body quivers as she lets the sensation wash over her. Juliana collapses on top of her, still doing her best to roll her hips to help Valentina along. The extra care she takes sends another smaller pulsation through Valentina’s body until finally she relaxing into the embrace.

Valentina wraps her legs around Juliana to keep her close even though it doesn’t seem like the woman is going anywhere anytime soon. She has her face buried in Valentina’s neck as she tries to calm her breathing. Valentina runs one hand through dark locks and the other up and down the base of Juliana’s spine.

She feels happy, content. She could easily stay here forever, basking in the afterglow. They stay like that for a few minutes. Valentina is in no rush to remove herself from the exhausted woman on top of her.

Juliana finally lifts herself from her spot in Valentina’s neck and rests her head on her hand as she gazes down at her softly. “You are trouble.”

Valentina chuckles and nods. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. This was nice.”

She hums in response as she pulls Juliana down for a kiss. When she slips her tongue in, the woman pulls back.

“It is really easy to get lost in you. Unfortunately we can’t go another round.” Juliana says as she lies next to Valentina.

Valentina nods. “I think my fifteen minutes are up.”

Juliana huffs out an amused laugh. “Yeah I think so, too. You don’t have to leave right away. There’s a shower and a vanity if you would like to use them.”

Valentina smiles and pulls Juliana in for another kiss. “I very much would. I don’t believe I can go home like this.” 

She pauses as she says the words. She scrunches her eyes shut and runs a hand through her hair. Valentina did it. She finally confirmed what she always knew to be true. It doesn’t make things any easier though. In fact, it makes things a lot more difficult. The one thing she knows for sure, this can _never_ happen again.

When she looks over at Juliana, she sees concerned chocolate brown eyes staring back at her. A soft smile graces her lips as she pecks Juliana’s lips quickly and gets off the bed. If this is going to be the one and only time she allows herself to have this, she’s happy she got everything she wanted from the experience. Nearly, she thinks, as she reminds herself she never actually got to be inside of Juliana.

It’s okay though. She got enough of her to last a life time. Valentina looks down to see Juliana robe that fell to the floor during their activities. She smiles cheekily as she puts the garment on. Juliana quirks an eyebrow at her, but doesn’t say anything. 

“Is the bathroom just through there?” She asks pointing to the other door off to the side of the room.

Juliana nods. “Everything you need is in there. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash.” 

“Thank you. I don’t believe I will be using the shampoo and conditioner though. It’ll be really hard to explain the wet hair.” Juliana nods again and Valentina feels her eyes on her as she enters the bathroom. 

The body wash is quick. She doesn’t want to linger, fearing that she’s already overstepped more than is deemed proper. When she exits the bathroom, her clothes are laid out neatly on the bed for her and Juliana is nowhere to be seen. Disappointment hits her like a ton of bricks. She knows none of this means anything, but she thought there was enough of familiarity between them that Juliana would at least want to say goodbye.

She dresses quickly and sits at the vanity to pin her hair back up and reapply some of her smeared make up. As she’s reapplying her lipstick, the door creaks open and in walks Juliana wearing another robe. They lock eyes through the mirror and the dark haired woman smiles at her.

Valentina finishes up her lipstick and quickly turns around to face Juliana. Happy to see her, but unsure of what to say, she just stares fondly at the woman who has given her so much more than she will ever be able to thank her for.

“Here.” Juliana breaks the silence. She holds out a card for Valentina to take. “This is the information you will be needing regarding the boutique.”

Valentina nods as she glances down at it and back up to her. “Thank you. I thought I was supposed to get this from Alice.”

“You are— were. I went out to get it for you. That way you don’t have to worry about lingering in the lobby.” Juliana nervously runs her hand through her hair.

Valentina smiles at her. She’s not sure if that means she wants her to leave as quickly as possible, or if Juliana is just being thoughtful. Based on her entire experience with the beautiful woman in front of her, Valentina believes it’s the latter.

She steps forward and brushes her lips against Juliana’s for the last time. “Thank you. For everything.”

Juliana smiles softly at her. “Anytime.”

It’s meant to be flirtatious, but her voice doesn’t have the same sultry edge it did when she first walked into the room. It sounds almost sincere, and it sits heavy in Valentina’s stomach knowing she’ll never see Juliana again.

She steps back and gives Juliana a smile she knows is strained. “Goodbye, Juliana.”

Valentina turns and walks out of the room. She doesn’t think, she just walks out of the building, ignoring Alice’s call to have a great night, and makes a beeline straight for her car. She tosses the card Juliana handed her into her clutch and drives home in a daze. 

She opens the door to her elegant apartment and steps through the threshold, feeling like she’s stepping through into a different reality. She spots her fiancé sitting on the sofa reading the paper while the radio plays a soft tune in the background.

“Hello, honey. I’m back.” She says with a fake smile plastered on her face.

He barely glances up from his paper. “I see that. How was your class?”

“Very good. I uh.. I learned a lot.” She says softly.

“I’m sure they didn’t teach you how to stutter.” He says as he looks at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Valentina bows her head and blushes. “No. It has been a very long night. I’m going to shower and head to bed.”

When she receives a barely acknowledged hum as a response, she turns on her heel and heads straight for their room to the en-suite. She peels off her clothes and tosses them into the hamper with more force than necessary. Only when the shower is scalding hot, does she enter in and let the heat engulf her.

Tears stream down her face and she bites her tongue to keep from crying out. She made a huge mistake going to that place. She knows she did. She knows because the only thing she wants right now is to be wrapped up in a soft embrace as a warm voice soothes her tension.

Valentina doesn’t sleep that night. She doesn’t sleep for a few nights. When she finally starts to feel more like herself, she remembers the boutique and chastises herself for putting it off even though she still has three days left to take care of it.

She pulls out a dress she’s only mildly fond of and wraps it in a plastic layer. She opens her clutch to look for the little card that will tell where she needs to go and what she needs to do. Locating it at the bottom, she pulls it out and examines it. Once she’s gotten everything memorized, she goes to the stove and ignites it.

Just as she’s about to let the card catch flame, writing on the back stops her. Valentina flips the card around and stares dumbfounded at the message written on the back in elegant cursive. Tears pool in her eyes and she smiles gleefully as she reads and rereads the message, feeling lighter than she has felt in days.

Valentina shuts off the stove and walks over to her bedside table. She delicately places the card in the very back of her drawer and heads back into the living room. She grabs her _garment to be tailored_ and walks out of her apartment with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face.

* * *

_Valentina,  
I don’t go looking for trouble, yet somehow I always find it. Maybe just this once, trouble can come find me?  
— J  
M W TH F_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a read! It's the first thing I've ever posted and I hope it wasn't too terrible.


End file.
